Simba's tough day
by SHReid
Summary: Being King of the pridelands isn't easy. Even the mighty King Simba needs help sometimes.


**A.N: I decided to take a little break from my regular story and I decided to write this. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

**Simba's tough day. One-shot by Kopa98.**

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Wake up Dad! Come on Dad!" yelled Kiara trying to wake her father up.

All of the lions groaned and moved around in their sleep, trying not to wake up and enjoy their rest. Simba was never pleased when Kiara did this or when Kopa did it when he was young. Kopa was a teenager, who slept longer than the adults did at times. He pretty much was just like them, including the fact he thought Kiara was always annoying when she did this. The only difference between him and the adults was he still liked to play even though sometimes he got in trouble for accidentally hurting Kiara, even when she asked for it. But the parents never saw things his way.

"Kiara would you just please go back to sleep?" Kopa asked lying in the corner of the cave, annoyed.

"But the sun has risen silly! We ALL should be up!" she yelled.

Kiara emphasized the word ALL in that sentence and the lions moaned once more.

"Simba, take care of it," Nala demanded as she rolled over with her eyes still closed.

"But I'm tired," Simba complained.

"Simba, being king you hardly spend time with your daughter. Get up and go," Nala told him again.

"You do it," Simba yawned.

"Go!" all of the lionesses yelled at once.

Simba knew there was nothing he could do to argue anymore. He was outnumbered. He got up, stretched his hind legs and his forearms and let out a big yawn.

"Ya-hoo!" Kiara shouted in happiness, with the lions groaning again.

Simba tried to smile even though he did not feel like it. He stumbled his way out of the cave with Kiara following.

"Alright Kiara, what do you want to do today?" Simba mumbled but loud enough for Kiara to hear.

"Lets go fishing." She answered.

"Fishing! You went fishing yesterday!" Simba yelled.

"Wit dat kind of attitude, nothing will get done today," Raffiki said as he climbed to Pride Rock.

"Raffiki?" Simba asked surprised.

Raffiki nodded with a disappointed look on his face.

"I was just joking with Kiara. No harm was done," Simba answered.

Raffiki face palmed himself.

"Oigh, didn't your father teach you dis a long time ago?"

Simba put a confused look on his face.

"First of all, do not lie to me. Second of all, a gentle answer turns away anger, a harsh word stirs up wrath. Scar partially turned evil for dis very reason. Ahadi, his father, disobeyed dat rule many times. And look what happened. You would not want dat same result from Kiara do you?" Raffiki asked.

"Of course not," Simba replied.

"Good. Now take Kiara fishing like she asked," Raffiki instructed.

Simba nodded then turned to Kiara. "Lets go."

Kiara nodded and grinned, hopping on his back.

On the way to the water hole, Kiara asked Simba a question.

"Daddy, why did you yell at me?" she asked.

Simba kept walking but slowed down his pace and looked over his left shoulder at her.

"Kiara, I am sorry, but in the morning I am not a happy lion. I hate it when I am disturbed from my sleep. But I understand. I did the same thing when I was a kid."

Kiara got a real kick out of that.  
>"Really?" she asked amazed.<p>

"Oh yeah, I was more annoying than you were. Well, at least that's what my dad told me."

"It is hard for me to imagine you being annoying."

They reached the water hole and Kiara hopped off of Simba's back.

"Alright Kiara what looks like a good spot to you?" Simba asked.

Kiara looked around the premises of the waterhole.

"Lets just fish by those rocks over there."

"Alright lets go."

**Scene change**

"Alright Kopa what do you want to do today?" Afua asked.

Kopa, Afua, and Mheetu were sitting on a ledge basking in the sun. Mheetu was Nala's younger brother and the oldest of the group. He was a sandy color like his sister and his mane was starting to peek out. Afua was a male lion with a dark hide about the same age as Kopa. He and Kopa had been friends since as long as they could remember. And of course, Kopa was the prince of the pridelands.

All of a sudden a mighty roar was heard all throughout Pride rock. Kopa and the other two knew that was Kopa's mother, signaling the hunt was starting. All of the female lionesses except for a couple that were watching the cubs came out of the cave, right below the ledge where the trio were laying.

"Nevermind, I know what we are doing," Afua said grinning.

Kopa rolled his eyes. Whenever they got into a conversation about girls he always was made fun of.

"I like that one right there," Mheetu said pointing at a lioness near the front.

"Tusani? Nah, too skinny," Afua said with disgust.

"How about Zira?" Mheetu asked jokingly.

"Ugh, there is too many wrong things with her," Afua laughed.

"How about Adila?" Mheetu asked now serious.

"Ohh la la! Man does she got some good looks! I'd do anything to go out with her," Afua said fascinated.

"Would you run all the way around the pridelands without stopping?"

"Yea."

"Would you hunt a whole herd of elephants?"

"Yea."

"Would you hold your breath for 50 seconds?"

"Yea."

"Would you hunt 10 crocodiles for her?"

"Yea."

"Would you kiss a male lion?"

"Yea."

Mheetu practically died of laughter.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Afua said realizing what he just said.

"Whoa Afua! Kiss a male lion? Is that really what you are interested in? Maybe me and Kopa should leave," Mheetu said laughing on the ground.

"Whoa stop! Stop right there! I didn't know you were going to say that!" Afua said in his defense.

"Uh huh, sure. We believe you," Mheetu said sarcastically.

"You should not judge a woman by her looks, but by her heart and attitude," Kopa stated on the previous subject, not even looking at the lionesses.

"Kopa, you don't know how to have fun. Which one do you like?" Mheetu asked.

"Oh that's obvious. He likes Vitani," Afua said grinning.

"I do not!" Kopa yelled.

"Oh yes you do. You can't stop staring at her," Afua teased.

"Vitani? Good luck with that. It'll take a miracle for you to get her. Just forget about it. She is way out of your league. Same with Adila," Mheetu joked.

"I do not like Vitani! We are just friends. And if I did want her she would have to go out with me because I am the prince."

Then something happened they were not expecting. Vitani came out of the cave looking all around.

"Did someone call my name?" she asked Adila.

"No. We didn't hear anything," Adila responded.

Vitani shrugged her shoulders and layed right below the ledge where the trio were laying. All of the lionesses were just sitting below them talking and waiting for the leaders to be done talking. Nala walked over to the bottom of the ledge just below the three males and where Vitani was laying down.

"Hey Kopa!" she yelled.

"Yes mom?" Kopa answered.

"Would you like to help us with the hunt?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather hang out with my friends," Kopa explained.

"Can we come Nala?" Afua asked.

"Sure. That means you have to come too Kopa," said Nala.

"Afua! What are you doing?" Kopa asked with anger in his voice.

"Relax Kopa. This is for your own good," Afua laughed.

"Are you always going to devote yourself to embarrassing me?" Kopa asked in a joking tone of voice.

"Oh I haven't even gotten started yet," Afua replied.

Mheetu slid down the hill with Afua following and Kopa as well. Afua and Kopa landed at the bottom of the slope right next to Vitani.

"Here is your chance to score," Afua said teasingly as he pushed Kopa into Vitani.

"Ow!" Vitani shrieked.

She turned around and growled at Kopa.

"What was that for?" she questioned with a snarl.

Kopa's eyes were wide and scared and slowly backed away. He would of liked nothing more than to curl up into a little ball and hide from the rest of the world. Everyone had their eyes on Kopa and Vitani.

"Uh, hi Vitani," was all he could manage to say.

"Uh, hi Vitani," Vitani imitated Kopa with a deep voice obviously making fun of him.

A lot of the lionesses laughed except for the older ones and Nala.

"When will you grow up?" Vitani asked.

"Sorry Vitani. I didn't mean to…"

"Just stay away from me okay?" Vitani demanded.

Kopa nodded. He felt the pain of rejection. He did like her. He didn't want to because he was afraid it would break up their friendship. They were still friends. Or where they?

"Lets go! Lets split up into two groups. You hunt in the western plain while we hunt in the northern plain. Now lets go!" Nala directed.

**Scene Change**

"Almost Kiara! Good Job! You are getting better every time!" Simba shouted.

Kiara smiled and swam back to the rock where Simba sat teaching Kiara how to fish. Kiara climbed the rock back to where her father was at and sat exhausted.

"I almost got him that time daddy. Can you try?" she asked.

"Alright. But don't be surprised if I am a little rusty on my fishing," Simba said.

Kiara laughed and Simba crouched into position ready to dive. Kiara was used to her father acting informal. That really was his personality.

He looked into the water and saw a crab swimming at the bottom of the pool about 4 feet deep near the shore. Simba steadied himself then dove. Simba crashed into the water creating a huge splash with his massive body, soaking Kiara in water. She looked down into the water and saw him thrashing around in the water. Something had attacked him.

"Dad! Dad!" Kiara yelled worried.

Simba rose above the water gasping for air. He rushed over to the rock. He also was shaking his head furiously. Kiara looked closer and saw the crab grabbing Simba's nose.

"Get off of me!" Simba yelled.

Simba squeezed the crab with both paws and pulled the crab off of his nose and the crab fell off into the water hole.

"Are you alright Daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Phew. You scared me," Kiara said relieved.

Simba smiled. "Sorry."

"Sire! Sire!" Zazu said as he flew in.

"Oh great its Zazu," Kiara said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What is it Zazu?" asked Simba. Kiara could tell he didn't like him being here either. Whenever Zazu was here he meant business.

"Sire! There are two rouges headed this way! They want to challenge you!" Zazu yelled like the end of the world was here.

"Kiara, go home. I need to deal with this."

"But Daddy," Kiara whined.

"Go home!" Simba yelled.

Kiara was scared at his sudden outburst.

"I am sorry Kiara. I just want you to be safe. Now go," Simba apologized.

"Yes daddy," Kiara obeyed.

Simba watched her leave then turned to Zazu.

"How close are they to pride rock?"

"Minutes sire," Zazu answered.

"I have never taken on two male lions at once. I need Raffiki's wisdom on how I should handle this."

"I agree with you sire."

"We have no time to waste. Do you know where he is now?" Simba asked.

"He is in his tree making potions or something of that nature."

"Fly over there and tell him to travel in this direction. While you are flying I will travel in his direction to save us some time."

Zazu nodded then flew off towards Raffiki's tree.

**Scene change**

"Shush, everyone be quiet!" Nala signaled to the other hunters.

In the north plain Nala and one of the groups of lions had surrounded a herd of gazelles. Kopa, Afua, Vitani, and Mheetu were right in the middle of the action.

"Hey Kopa, lets see who brings down the biggest one!" Afua challenged.

"Afua, I really just want to eat," Kopa responded.

"These are gazelle Afua, they aren't very big," Mheetu explained.

"All of you shut up," Vitani scolded.

Just then Nala gave the signal to move in a little closer. All of the lions and lionesses crawled on all fours about 20 meters closer to their target then lay down and wait for the final signal to attack.

Vitani was just meters away from her targeted gazelle and could hardly wait to pounce on it. Nala peeked her head above the shrubbery to look at the herd's activity. The herd of gazelle was just eating grass as if everything was normal. "Perfect!" Nala thought.

"Man, I can't wait to get my claws on some gazelle meat," Afua said very impatient.

"Me neither, I'm taking them now!" Kopa charged at one of the gazelles.

"No Kopa! Stop!" Mheetu yelled.

But it was too late. The gazelle herd saw Kopa and took off running now aware of an ambush.

"No! No! No!" Nala thought to herself. Kopa had just ruined a perfect surprise attack. Now the lions would be lucky to get one gazelle. That would not be enough to feed the whole pride. All of the lions now knowing the surprise attack was ruined now charged in hoping to take down something.

Kopa chased after one older gazelle that was behind the herd. He started to take longer strides, hoping to catch up to it before his energy depleted. Kopa kept gaining on the gazelle, now it was only a 2 meters away! But then the fire of energy inside Kopa died out and he came to a complete stop.

"Darnet!" Kopa thought to himself.

The other lions were too far behind so all the patience they put into the hunt was now wasted.

Kopa knew what was coming to him .

All of the lions led by his mother surrounded him in a circle. Kopa put his head down to show his shame. He wasn't going to pretend to be high and mighty this time.

"Kopa, you have cost us several extra hours of our time,"Nala explained with a harsh tone in her voice.

Kopa hated it when his mother was formal with him. She was just that way around the pride.

"So you will not hunt or hang out with your friends anymore this week. Now go to the cave. We will finish discussing this later," she finished.

Kopa left slowly with his head down and dragging his feet. How could he have been so stupid? If he only waited for a couple more seconds.

He would've argued with his mom but he didn't. If he couldn't hunt or hang out with his friends, what would he do? Kopa decided to talk to his father about this. Perhaps he could change his mother's mind. His mother was stubborn, but his father was more stubborn than she was.

This morning his father had gone fishing with Kiara. But he still wouldn't be there would he? Kopa decided to just walk back to pride Rock and see if his father was there. He looked back at the lions in their circle, starting a new plan to hunt something else. Kopa turned back and saw his father running urgently in the field. His face looked frantic and worried. What had happened? Kopa had not seen Simba act like this before. Something was wrong. Then Kopa got a really good idea. He could help Simba with whatever was the problem then perhaps redeem himself for what he had done. Then he wouldn't be punished anymore! Plus he could use the practice of being king. Kopa smirked and he took off after his father.

**Scene Change**

Raffiki was not at all ready for the arrival of Zazu. He was taking a break lying in a hammock in his tree, resting from all of the hard work he had done this morning. He was planning to rest the rest of the day when he heard Zazu screaming.

"Raffiki! Raffiki!"

"Oigh, you gotta be pulling on my leg," Raffiki moaned.

He got up and stretched, reaching his arms to the sky and standing on his tip toes, then settled back down to normal position.

"What is it Zazu?" Raffiki asked annoyed.

"There is a challenger here. One who wants to take Simba's throne!" Zazu yelled freaking out.

"Whoa! Relax, Simba is a strong lion. He should be able to handle himself," Raffiki said trying to cool Zazu down.

"No! No! No! He is facing TWO! They are working together to beat Simba! How will he compete with two strong males?"

Raffiki's face turned to stone as he turned around and sat down on his hammock. Zazu landed down next to him.

"They will be at Pride Rock within the hour, so make your decision quick," Zazu pleaded.

Raffiki thought that Simba would need to have a major advantage to be his cornerstone in the coming battle if he planned on winning. Even if Simba did win all by himself, he would come out with major injuries.

"Where is Simba now?" Raffiki asked.

"He is on his way over here," Zazu replied.

"Well lets go get him," Raffiki told Zazu, rising from the hammock.

"Raffiki!" Simba yelled up from the ground into the tree.

"Simba! We have no time to waste! We must get over to Pride Rock and warn everyone! But first, you have to get help!" Raffiki ordered.

"Raffiki, I don't need help."

"Yes you do. I cannot intervene, I must let everything take it's course. You must find someone to help you."

"Perhaps Mheetu could help me, he is old enough! I know that Nala wouldn't like it though," Simba yelled up to Raffiki.

"I could help father!" Kopa yelled right behind Simba.

"Ah yes! He could help you Simba!" Raffiki suggested.

"No! He will not! Raffiki, Mheetu can help me, you can help me but please, not my son!"

"Dad! Let me help you! I can do this!"

"No you can't ! and you don't even know what were doing! Please son, stay out of this. One day this will be your duty but not now!" Simba instructed.

"Dad, I just want to help," Kopa pleaded.

"Not today, this threat is serious, I may not come back and," Simba was cut off.

"But that is exactly why I need to help you!"

"Son, I will give up my life, but I could never let you die. Now go home!" Simba commanded.

Kopa nodded his head. He knew his father would never give up this argument. He knew though his dad would need some help. He didn't care about his punishment anymore. All he cared about was his father's safety.

Kopa turned around and left the scene headed towards pride rock.

"I am going to get Mheetu to help you, I thought Kopa should help you but I can understand where you are coming from," Raffiki told Simba.

"I told you I don't need your help or anyone else's. Is there any advice about how to conquer two males?" Simba asked.

"Divide and conquer, try to get one away from the other and take the other one out," Raffiki advised.

"Thanks, wish me good luck."

And with that Simba took off towards Pride Rock.

"I'll go watch the battle and inform you on what happens," Zazu told Raffiki.

"I will pray to Muffasa and see what he holds in store for Simba," Raffiki responded.

Zazu flew off towards Pride Rock.

**Scene Change**

Kopa kicked the dirt in frustration. Why did his father not trust him yet? He was almost an adult! Simba may be a strong lion, but he would be outnumbered. He didn't stand a chance. He had to have help from somebody. He had to disobey his father. He needed his help. Perhaps he could bring some help too. Mheetu was a good fighter. The only problem was the fact Mheetu might be hunting. That was Kopa's fault but if he hadn't he wouldn't of seen his father. Kopa kept running to Pride Rock to see if Mheetu was there.

**Scene Change**

Raffiki sat on the trunk of his tree, praying to Muffasa.

"Muffasa, what is the point in all dis?" Raffiki prayed.

Inside Raffiki's mind, a cloud cleared. He saw a picture of Simba as a cub smiling.

"A Vision?" Raffiki questioned.

Raffiki saw Simba, now fully grown, pacing around. Standing in front of him were two dark brown lions. Both were smiling an evil grin. Then the two lions dove at Simba. Simba fell to the ground, he tried to get back up, but he was pinned.

"No! No!" Simba screamed.

The two lions laughed evily. Then they both bit Simba in the neck, killing him. Both were happy that their task had been complete. Then Raffiki saw something he did not expect. Raffiki's vision went straight into the two brown lion's hearts. Inside, he saw Scar inside of them. Scar grinned, knowing he had used the two lions to enact revenge on Simba. The vision went to a picture of the united pride. Then the picture disintegrated and behind it was a picture of Scar laughing. Below him there were four words. The words read" This is the future."

"Oh No! I must warn Simba!" Raffiki cried in terror. He jumped out of the tree and sprinted to Pride Rock.

**Scene Change**

Simba saw the two challengers standing under a tree a little ways from Pride Rock. He walked over to where they were standing. Simba made sure he looked somewhat intimidating to them. He walked with Pride. He was definetely taller than the two lions. That didn't change the fact that the odds were stacked against him.

He stood five feet away from the lions, standing tall and mighty, obviously the site was not welcoming at all to these visitors. Both of the rogues were dark brown, one had a messy tuft of fur and no mane while the other had a full grown black mane.

"What have you come here for?" the king asked.

"Well, we were just strolling by and we thought you know, wouldn't it be nice to own these beautiful lands?" the rogue on the left joked.

"This is your last chance. Leave or die."

"You mean leave or own these lands," the younger rogue corrected.

"Die it is," Simba said as he and the rogues activated his claws.

"Divide and Conquer," were the words that repeated in Simba's mind.

He dove at the rogue that made the joke. The rogue jumped on his back and kicked the diving Simba who was over him.

"Omf!" Simba grunted as he hit the trunk of the tree.

Simba quickly got back up and growled back at the rogues.

"Fleet of foot are ya? That won't save you," he taunted.

He dove at the younger rogue. The younger rogue tried to dive out of the way but Simba was just too quick. Simba tackled the younger rogue and slashed him across the face with both of his claws.

The other rogue used his arms as clubs and whacked Simba as both of them went rolling down the hill fighting side by side. Simba got leverage on the older lion and kicked him away. The rogue went flying and landed on a soft patch of grass. The rogue unlike Simba just lay there in the grass as if he was hit by a bullet.

Simba grinned. Divide and Conquer right? Now for that other lion. He looked up the hill but did not see him. Simba walked up the hill but did not see the rogue. Had he run away?

"Omf!" Simba yelped as the younger rogue landed on him from the tree and pinned him to the ground. The younger rogue laughed then cut deep wounds in both of Simba's legs.

"Aw!" Simba screeched as blood started flowing out of his leg and soreness started to develop.

The older rogue had gotten up and joined the younger one in pinning Simba. Simba pushed the younger rogue out of the way and tried to get up but his legs were too weak.

The older rogue and the younger rogue joined together putting all their weighton top of Simba, pinning him to the ground. The rogues raised their claws, about to finish the job.

Just then Kopa and Mheetu flew into the scene and tackled the two rogues. Mheetu standing straight up swung his right claw at the younger rogue. The younger rogue blocked the attack. Mheetu moved his arm inside the rogues left arm, blocking him from any attacks. The younger rogue swung high at Mheetu's head. Mheetu ducked and pushed the rogue's right arm where his left arm was. Now the rogue was totally defenseless. Mheetu darted his head forward into the male's neck and dug his teeth into his neck as hard as he could. The younger rogue fell to the ground, dead.

Kopa was having a bit more trouble with the older rogue. Kopa swung his claws for the rouge's hind legs but the rogue jumped and clipped Kopa right in the jaw. Then the rogue clawed Kopa with an uppercut right below Kopa's neck. Kopa fell to the ground, surprised by the power of the rouge's cuts. Mheetu joined in the fight now, attacking the rogue wildly, swinging left and right. The rogue ducked and tackled Mheetu. Mheetu was now pinned under the heavy weight of the older rogue. The rogue looked to the left and saw the other rogue dead.

"You killed my son!" the rogue yelled.

The rogue immediately attacked Mheetu with everything he had. He specifically attacked Mheetu's eyes, practically blinding him. Kopa, now recovered from his wounds, tackled the rogue off of Mheetu and down the hill they went. But the rogue was stronger than Kopa and pierced Kopa's left arm with his long knife-like teeth. Kopa screeched in pain and bounced down the hill. The rogue got up and raised his claws high, ready to kill Kopa. Mheetu dove down the hill and hit the rogue in the back with his left claw.

"Be Patient! It's your turn next," the rogue mocked.

Mheetu hit the rogue again in the back, this time a lot harder ripping some of the rogue's fur off. The rogue turned around furious. He continued to assail Mheetu's face. In response, Mheetu raised his claws to both sides of his head. The rouge then pounded his soft underbelly. Mheetu fell flat on his back, desperate.

The rogue dragged Kopa, who was still alive, over to where Mheetu was laying.

"If I can't kill you one at a time, I'll kill you all at once," the rogue mumbled to himself.

Mheetu was practically blind from the pounding he took in the face. From what he could see, the rogue decided to break Kopa's neck instead of getting dirty. He heard a loud crunch sound and closed his eyes.

The rogue fell on top of Mheetu, dead. Standing right behind him was a shaking Simba.

"Dad! I'm so glad your okay!"Kopa yelled filled with joy.

"Oh, I'm far from that, I need Raffiki. Do you know where he is?" Simba asked laying down.

"Yea, he came to warn us. He should be right behind us. Raffiki!" Kopa yelled.

"Over here!" the shaman yelled.

"Raffiki get over here! We have three severely injured lions!"Kopa yelled back.

Raffiki ran over to them carrying some potions and cloth.

"This should help heal all your wounds, I'm going to apply it to your wounds."

**Scene change**

Several hours later, the three lions were carried back to Pride Rock, and they received a warm welcome.

"Daddy! I'm so glad your okay!"Kiara smiled.

Simba, Kopa, and Mheetu were laying in the cave, resting. The wounds on Mheetu's face would never fully heal. For the rest of his life he would carry Scars on both of his eyes.

Raffiki told Simba about the vision from Muffasa.

"You would of died if you hadn't received help," Raffiki explained.

"Yes, I suppose so," Simba muttered.

"That is scary, the fact that even though Scar is dead, his spirit lives on," Simba stated.

"Yes, he will never stop trying to kill you. He is always seeking revenge," Raffiki explained.

"Simba, you need to start training Kopa, I mean, not just about the circle of life, but some of the tasks a king must do," Raffiki suggested.

"I know, I just didn't have training when I became king. He has proven he can be responsible, even though he is a little impatient. Yes, I will teach him," Simba told Raffiki.

"Good. I think it is time to present yourself to the Pride and tell them all the events that occurred," Raffiki advised.

Simba nodded and indicated for Kopa and Mheetu to come with him. Simba stepped out of the cave and onto the long rock where he made his presentations. Standing below him was the pride including his daughter and mate. Standing behind him was Kopa and Mheetu.

Simba spoke. "Today, heroes have risen, and old pasts have reawaken. Two rogues tried to take what was ours today, but they failed. We are injured, but still standing. When I heard I was being challenged, I decided no one but me should intervene. That was not wise. People offered me help but I simply ignored it. I should of gotten help. Let my example be a lesson to us all. When someone you love offers you help, accept it. We are a family. That is how we should handle things. Not as one person's problem but as the family's problem. When someone is struggling do everything you can to help and support them. Now let us roar as a family!"

For five straight minutes all you could hear for miles was roars.

"Your father sure is a great leader," Mheetu told Kopa.

Kopa spoke back to Mheetu,"He isn't just a good leader, he can be your greatest ally or your greatest foe. He can be gentle like a father but a powerful warrior as well. He is Simba. He represents lions altogether. He is the Lion King."

**A.N: Alright, part of it was a little rushed because I promised to have this up today. I apologize for not updating for awhile. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
